PingleTussle
by Personal.Citadel
Summary: After Tracey tries out for the show Penny starts feeling something for Amber. All it took was on smile, but as is with all the best stories, things don't exactly go according to plan. Working towards a Yuri/ Femslash story. Amber/Penny.


_Okay lovely people... It's been a while, I used to upload as Alex_Weather... You should so check out my KiGo story, As a sample of my earlier writing obviously :P._

_Here is a little beginning maybe, or just a shot oneshot. I'm leaving into your capable hands, so tell me what you think I should do...As it stands its quite angsty, But if I continue it I will change it so its more *ehem* reciprocated : )_

* * *

Penny's POV

Tracey Turnblad had gotten yet another crazy idea into her head; sure Trace was loveable with all her misdirected enthusiasm. But, sometimes her constant chattering about the Corny Collins Show was comparable to her mother's biblical ranting; between them it wasn't surprising that people thought she was shy. It's not that I don't have opinions to share, it is more the fact that I can't get a word in edgeways. So, sometimes (most of the time) it's just easier to sit back and listen whilst consuming large quantities of sweets. This idea, surprise surprise, involved skipping school to try out for the show, but as per usual I just nodded and went along with it. Little did I know it was probably the most stupid decision of my life.

It's not that Tracey can't dance, she could do most of the moves on the show better than Amber for goodness sakes, it was more the fact that she knew no one was going to look past the fact that her friend was quite... rotund. It upset me to see Tracey upset and everyone knew the only reason she even wanted to try out was for Link, that closet case dancer from the show. He was such a di...

'Penny! Penny! Come On we've got to go now or we are going to be late' Tracey screamed down the hallway. I just turned and nodded started slowing walking to where she was shouting trying not to let it show that I would much rather be at home playing on my piano, or doing anything but this. I just popped a strawberry lolly in my mouth and let Tracey drag me through town to get to the studio.

The studio was so cold, that is the first thing I remember, the second was that it was dark. Cold and dark, but Trace couldn't be any happier. I was lost in my own little world after Tracey ran off to dance for the PEOPLE just taking in the huge room, looking back at Tracey every so often. The reason the room was so cold was probably due to the sheer size of it, and how bare it was. The set was the only place that had lights which gave it a sort of heavenly impression and just made the rest of the room look even darker...

'...Cinemascope!' The shout from the dancers caught my attention, what a surprise, I knew it wasn't going to be long before they had something to say about her weight. But, Trace, being Trace just carried on dancing watching the plastics pick out 'problems' with all the girls who had turned up. Amber was making most of them, she was so evil sometimes, but I guess it's hard not to be when you have Miss Von Tussle for a mother. Then they rounded on me, I wasn't even dancing so I had no idea why they felt the need to surround me like animals cornering their prey. The redheaded one opened her mouth to say something about me and Amber shoved in front of her...'She's not even worth it Tammy!' she said to the other girl, as they turned to go back to their dancing Amber looked back and gave me a warm smile. I felt as if someone had just slapped me, slightly dazed and confused, why on earth did Amber Von Tussle save me from a verbal beating, with an insult all the same, but still.

I didn't have much time to completely take in the situation before Tracey was once again pulling me somewhere. The look on her face was awful, 'I think they secretly liked you' I only said it to stop her being depressed but I could tell the smile that she had for the rest of the day was just a front.

* * *

_Ok, Im afraid that is all I am doing for the mo. I know nothing much has really happened, But I like to take things sloooow. They are a hard pairing to do because a) in the movie, they hate each other and b) neither of them are just going to turn around and be like.. 'Oh, I'm gay.. huh? Thats funny, better get on with some lady loving then' I may carry on regardless just because i want to write about Penny's mum reaction to it all._

_So yeah, Review, Flame, Or jus_t read, s'up to you :)


End file.
